


Zanieczyszczenie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Lucifer denerwuje Deana, Lucifer in the Bunker, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dlaczego Lucyfer leży na łóżku Deana i co mają z tym wspólnego jego skrzydła?</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 65 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zanieczyszczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Dean zatrzymał się w drzwiach swojej sypialni jak wmurowany.

— Co ty tu robisz?

Na środku jego łóżka leżał na brzuchu Lucyfer ze skrzydłami rozłożonymi w pełnej krasie.

— Leżę.

— To widzę. Ale czemu u mnie.

— Skrzydła mi się nie mieszczą u Sama.

— Co z tego. Idź stąd.

— Nie. Dobrze mi tu.

— Lucyfer, na litość… Czy ty jesteś nagi?! Saaam!

— Co się stało? — Młodszy z braci zajrzał do pokoju.

— Lucyfer leży w moim łóżku!

— Widzę. U mnie się nie mieszczą skrzydła. I co w związku z tym?

— Jest nagi! Zanieczyścił mi łóżko! Zabierz go stąd!

— Histeryzujesz.

— Jest zanieczyszczone! Wisisz mi nowy materac!


End file.
